riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:All Of Me Hero/DZISIAJ FAZA NA PISANIE =D
OK. Dzisiaj (jak i od kilku tygodni) mam nieodpartą chęć zacząć pisać. To jest mój pierwszy raz więc nie narzekajcie na to że wam się nie podoba, ale bardo chętnie przeczytam wasze komentarze może one pomogą rozwinąć moje opowiadanie. Dobra koniec wstępu przechodzę do rzeczy. TEYLOR rozdział I '' ''Dobra Max już działa, o matko serio już... a ja ciągle nawijam do mikrofonu i to wszystko się zapisuje, CO?! Kurde ale wtpoa. Zapomnijcie o tym mojim beznadziejnym wstępie, a skoro Max nie zamontował czegoś takiego jak kosz w tym mikrofonie ro go udusze, ale to później. Zacznijmy od początku, cześć jestem Teylor i chciałam wam opowiedzieć niesamowitą historię mojego krotkiego życia... no nie żebym umarła, no ale to zrobiłam, OK już nie będę gmatwać. Więc tak, zdarzało wam się widzieć hmm... no nie wiem np. latajace konie, dziwne stwory lub dziwne zjawiska, które nie wiadomo skąd nagle się pojawiały i żnikały prawie tak szybko lub wręcz przeciwnie, nie czujcie się inni to normalne dla takich jak ja i wy. Żyję już 12 lat i nie zdarzył się rok aby moja odmienność nie dała mi się we znaki. mieszkam w Nowym Rzymie razem z moimi rodzicami w pięknym pobielanym wapnem domu, który jest tak samo piękny w środku jak i na zewnątrz, ale ja mam tego miejsca serdecznie dość! TU test zbyt cich, za przytulnie, znam karzdy zakamarek tego zatęchłego miasta, wszystkich ludzi i oczywiście wszyscy znają mnie. Pamiętaja mnie jako niezniśną, opryskliwą, nadpobudliwą córkę dwójki herosów. A ja tak MARZĘ żebu chociaż jeden raz przeżyć jakąś niezapomnianą przygodę, która zapisała by się na kartach historii na wieki. Dwa lata temu moi rodzice powiedzieli mi że w moje 13 urodziny zabiora mnie do najlepszego miejsca dla półbogów na ziemi do Obozu Herosów. A do tego czasu musze siedzieć w tej beznadziejne dziurze. * * * Dzisiaj był najzwyklejszy dzień w Nowym Rzymie, jak w każdy czwartek byłam w szkole, ale na lekcjach wogole nie mogłam się skupić ciągle myślałam o obozie... - Teylor Jackson, czy ty znowu mnie nie słuchasz? -Tak... chwila co?! -Powtórz co powiedziałam przed chwilą. - yyy... -Wydaje mi się że Teylor chciała powiedzieć o ytterbium, czyli rzeczowniku, tylko nie pamiętała co jest po "y", zgadza się Tey?- wtrącił się Max -co? a...acha, zagdza się. - Ciesz się Teylor, że masz tak dobrego przyjaciela- przyznała pani Ryan - Tak wiem psze pai- odpowiedziałam z wdziecznościom spoglądając na Maxa. Albo mi się wydawało albo on się zarumienił. jasne wypieraj się, przecież dobrze wiesz, że mam rację. Po zajęciach wracałam razem z nim do domu. - słuchaj Max chciałam ci podziękować za to co zrobiłeś na łacinie. - Nie ma za co tak naprawdę dziękować- i znowu jego policzki zalała fala rumieńcow - acha jasne. ''-'' NIE na serio to nie było nic wielkiego. - tak wiem chciałam po prostu żeby zrobiło ci się miło- w geście czółości pokazałam mu język - i za to właśnie cie lubię- powiedziła układając palce w pistolet- OK. teraz mam dla ciebie kluczowe pytanie - NO DAWAJ -Czy ty już wybrałaś do ktorego obozu idziesz? - tak i to już dawno, oczywiście, że idę do Obozu Herosów. - weź nie rób mi tego.-powiedział miętoląc róg koszulki -raczej wątpię żeby spodobało mi sie w tutejszym obozie. Jest tu za dużo zasad, a jak dobrze wiesz dla mnie zasady istnieja tylko po to aby je łamać -acha masz rację, znowu- powiedził spuszczając głowę - a ja wiem dlaczego jesteś taki przygaszony -serio? - no tak, już od dawna podejrzewan, że ci się podobam - OK masz mnie to teraz mnie znienawidzisz? -CO?! człowieku skąd wogóle cos takiego ci do glowy przyszło? - no ale ... - nA gacie Hadesa, ale ty jesteś tępy! Jesteś moim NPNZ -hę? -ach, najlepszym przyjacielem na zawsze i podejrzewam że będę trochę za tobą tesknić -serio? -nie nakręcaj się tak powiedzialam trochę -dobra ztym putaniem wyjdę moż etrochę poza schemat, czy wpadniesz dzisiaj do mnie? - a będzie Peter? -ychy - to znasz już odpowiedź, on jest chory, jest taki idealny, błłe. A pozatym twoja ciocia za mną nie przepada - ej serio, u ciotki zawsze brakuje mi tego; miło cię widzieć Max i jak było w szkole?, ''zamiast tego na powitanie zawsze ciotka się na mnie drze; czemu nie jestes taki jak twój starszy brat?'' NA TARTARA ON JEST STARSZY ODEMNIE O JAKĄŚ MINUTĘ MOŻE DWIE!! Na wszelki wypadek odsunęłam się trochę od niego (gdy jest wkurzony zdarza mu się przez przypadek podpalić poł miasta) gadaj ile wlezie, że ten pożar trzy lata temu to nie twoja sprawa, podpaliłeś park, w środku zimy. AU tylko nie w kostkę matołku! -Gdyby nie ty dawno dostałbym świra i firdum dirdum w tym domu - no tak świra to ty jeszcze nie masz, ale co do firdum dirdum nie byłabym taka pewna.. - czasami ci zazdroszcze... - teraz to palnąłeś, niby czego mi zazdroscisz? - tego, że nie boisz się powiedzieć o czym myślisz - czyli reasumujac zazdrościsz mi niewyparzonej gęby - kurcze czy ty wszystko tak musisz spłycać, ale tak tego ci zazdroszczę, bo ja jestem tchórzliwu.. - HA! ty tchórzliwy, to co niby ja sama siebie wyciągam conajmniej dwa razy w tygodniu z kłopotów ktorych nabawię się wszkole i niby to ja przyjarałam senatorowi togę kiedy kichałam. Człowieku, nie sorki raczej półbogu jesteś naodwarzniejszym gościem jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałam... no może zaraz po rodzicach, wujku, dziadku i babci... -dobra nie musisz dalej wymieniać -OK ale podsumowując jesteś SUPER!- własnie wtedy zamachnęłam się rękami i wepchnęłam przypadkowo go do fontanny- Max żyjesz tam? - tak- powiedzial wypluwając wodę z ust- albo wiesz co poczekaj muszę się dokładnie zastanowić. Złapałam go za rękę i pomogłam mu wstać, już się podnosił kiedy ja znowu go upuściłam -.. ty słuchaj czy ja czasem nie minęłam swojego domu? - minęłaś PS. DLACZEGO ZNOWU MNIE UPUŚCIŁAŚ?! - sorki... znowu, chodź pomogę ci wyść -ale mnie nie upuść -jasne Pomogłam mu wyjść z fontanny oddzieliłam go trochę od wody i pognałam do domu. * * * Stałam przed drzwiami domu, bałam się wejść do środka. W domu powinnam być dobrą godzinę temu, nie wiedziałam czego się spodziewać kiedy tam wejdę, otworzyłm drzwi i..nic. Mama siedziala w salonie i rozmawiala z tata. Weszłam do gustownie urządzonego, pomalowanego na delikatny krem przedpokoju, moje kroki tlumił puszysty dywan, ze zdjęć uśmiechali się do mnie członkowie rodziny i moi koledzy. W Lustrze przy wejściu widzę swoje odbicie. Kok mi się rozwalił i część włosów spadala mi na ramiona niesfornymi blond falami, sukienka w niebieskie kwiaty przekręciła się w pasie, a u ukurzonych sanałow odpięly mi się rzemyki, uśmiechnęlam się do odbicia, piegi na nosie stały się bardziej wyraźne, a moje morsko zielone oczy jeszcze bardziej promieniowały energią i szaleństwem. Bezdźwięcznie przeszlma przez korytarz i weszłam do siebie do pokoju. W śtodku bylo jak po wybuchu greckiego ognia, czyli jak zawsze. Usłyszałam dzwonek swojego telefonu, zaczęłam przeżucać sterty ciuchówm książek rysunków i innych bibelotów, w końdu dokopałam się do łużka i zaczęłam szukać. W końcu znalazłam go pod poduszką obok zdjęcia rodziców i ich przyjació jeszcze z obozu:mama i tata zastygli w pocałunku [ a Max właśnie mnie poinformował,że chyba zaraz się porzyga, dziękujemy za szczerość panie Valdez], obok nich stał niejaki Leo wystawiaący rodo satyrowi Growerowi( co bylo dość dziwne stwierdzająć fak że Grover już je miał). Po prawej stali obejmujący się Jason i Piper mojego kolegi Davisa, poźniej wam o nim powiem, HA Max się zaczerwienil, oj chyba ze zlości, EJ NO! Znowu w kostkę!, oraz Hazel i Frank, za całą ferajną zatoka Long Island lśnila w promienich zachodzącego slońca. Wpatrywałm się w twarz twgo łobuza- Leona, zastanawiałam czy bardzo różni się od Maxa, byli do siebie tacy podobni: kręcone brązowe wlosy, szelmowski uśmieszek, oczy ktorym jak się bardziej przyjży mozna mieć wrażenie ,że przesadzil z kofeiną tylko skórę mial jasną, moż na by ich od siecie nie odtóżnić, no w końcu był jego tatą.... Ale już stop nie, nie tym razem, nie dam się ponieść wspomnieniom rodziców STOP! Otrz ąsnęłam się i spojrzałm na wyświetlacx komórki to dzwoniła babcia, odebrałam -cześć babciu, jak leci? wszystko dobrze kochanie, a jak tam u was? ''-''jest super, aczemu dzwonisz? jakto czemu nie moge porozmawiać z wnuczką?' ''-''nie, nie o to mi chodzilo, chciałam powiedziać czemu nie irfonujessz? ''zapomniałam gdzie położyłm drachmy i nie mogłam ich znaleźć aż w końcu przypomniało mi się że mamprzeciesz do was telefon, a pozatym chciała porozmawiac z Percy'm ale nie mogłam się do niego dodzwonić ''-''jasne już ci go podaję- oddałam komórkę tacie a on dał mi znak że mogę juz sobie iść. Jakieś dziesięć ninut później drzwi do pokoju się otworzyły i stanął w nich tata -cześć mała, co ty taka nie w sosie? -tak sobie myślę... a nieważne - jak to nie ważne? Wszystkie sprawy związane z moją córeczką sa bardzo ważne- powiedział siadając kołomnie na łużku -tak normalnie nieważne- powiedziałm chwając zdjęcie za plecy, ale on to zauważył i złapałmnie za nadgarstek, wziął zdjęcie - ty ciągle je mass? - aż tak cię to dziwi tato? - no nie, może trochę - ale teraz jest inaczej- spojrzałam mu w oczy i zobaczylm tedo wesiłego 16 latka ze zdjecia, a nie 36 letniego doroslego mężczyznę, uwielbiałam to jego spojrzenie i jego sposób bycia, kiedu z nim rozmawialm czołam się tak jak bym ucinala sobie pogawędkę z kolegą z klasy a nie z tatą. On zawsze mnie rozumiał, zawsze umiał mnie pocieszyć i wiedział co powiedzieć, a jeśli nie wiedział to zaczynał się wygłupiać, ale tym razem byl poważny. Ciągle przyglądał się Leonoei ze zdjęcia, a wjego oku kręciła się łza i spłynęła mu po policzku. - tato mmm... wzystko okej? -tak, tak kochanie- powiedzial szybkim ruchem ocierając łzę z policzka - nie sciemniaj widziałam, że coś jest nie tak - nie ważne. Posprzątaj tu, jest gorzej niz w stajniacg Augiasza, a ja wiem jak tam jest! Wstał oddał mi zdjęcie i telefon. Wyszedl zamykajac za soba drzwi, a ja znowu bylm sama. Siedziałam na łużku, zdumiona jak odezwał sie do mnie tara, to był pierwszy raz kiedy namnie nakrzyczal i wem że to dość banalne, ale ja zawsze byłm ich idealną coreczką i jeszcze nigdy na mnie nie krzyczeli, bylam w szoku. Ale dobrze wiedziałam że to moja wina tato nie lubi rozmawiać o tym co zie stało, w końcu spędził wiele czasu z Leone w obozie i na pokładzie ArgoII powinnam zdać sobie sprawę z tego jak się poczuje, kiedy o nim wspomnę. cieka was pewnie dlaczego tak smutno wspominam niejakiego Leona Valdeza? No cóż tata Maxa zaginął kilka lat temu razem z Klaipso, poszukiwania ciągle trwają ale nie znaleziono żadnego śladu po nich teraz muszę wiac, bo Max wyciągnął topotek z pasa DŻWIĘKI[ OK JUŻ JESTEM] Przestalam o tym myśleć i wzięłam się za sprzątanie, toche mi to zajęło ale było warte zachodu. Podczas ''wykopalisk znalazłam kilka rzeczy które są nieodzownymi rzeczami każdej nastolatki: sztylet, kuszę, mnóstwo par skarpetek, kilka zdjęć i czapkę niewidkę mamy. Jednum słowem wykopaliska uważam za udane. ''DOBRA NA DZISIAJ TO JUZ KONIEC, CZUJĘ ŻE PALCE MI CHYBA ZARAZ ODPADNĄ. MAM NADZIEJĘ ŻE NASTĘPNYM RAZEM UDA MI SIĘ ZAGRAĆ NA WASZYCH NERWACH =D